


A Beautiful Wedding

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deflowering, F/M, First Time, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding in a world where weddings are sealed by public deflowering</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/177383.html?thread=963204327#cmt963204327).

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now deflower your bride," said the priest.  
  
The two mothers stepped forward. Her mother removed the bride's veil and took her bouquet, setting them aside on a pew. Her new mother-in-law unbuttoned her dress and pushed it down her shoulders, the whisper of silk seeming quite loud in the front of the attentive crowd in the sanctuary.  
  
Her mother-in-law's fingers moved to unlace her corset. The bride whispered, "Oh, no, I was going to leave that on."  
  
"Nonsense, my dear," the woman whispered back. "You husband will want to see your breasts when he has you for the first time."  
  
After the older woman finished removing the corset, she slid the bride's panties down.  
  
Now that she was left in her garter, stockings, and heels, the fathers escorted the bride to the altar. A thin velvet pad lay over it. They helped her up, placing a small pillow under her head and otherwise seeing to her comfort. Each took a leg and lifted it, then pulled it back so that the bride was well exposed to the crowd.  
  
"Do you promise that your daughter is a virgin?" the priest asked her mother.  
  
"I do," she replied.  
  
The priest casually reached down and checked for himself, as was only proper.  
  
"Who gives this woman's virginity away?" he asked.  
  
"I do," replied the bride's father.  
  
The priest signaled the groom to come forward. As he entered his bride for the first time, the priest said, "I give to you the happy couple. Please step forward to witness the deflowering."  
  
When it was over, her mother-in-law carefully inserted a special plug into her vagina to keep her husband's semen in place. The fathers worked together to help lift her and steady her in something close to a headstand.  
  
The priest led the witnesses in a prayer for fertility, for it was considered good fortune if the bride conceived during her deflowering.  
  
The wedding photographer made sure to get group shots of the bride and her family and the bride and her bridesmaids again while she was held in place for the ritual period. His final shot of the ceremony was the groom helping the bride into the bra and panties she would wear to the reception. This left her stomach bare, so that their guests could rub it to encourage her womb to conceive.  
  
It was a lovely wedding.


End file.
